In the field of sound system engineering, bass content is generally the most difficult to reproduce with sufficient volume because of the nature of how humans hear low frequencies. People hear bass notes ever more softly as the frequency decreases. Subwoofers are typically used to overcome this problem. However, when low-pitched percussion instruments are electronically reproduced by subwoofers, their sharp transients get smeared by extreme low-pass filtering. For these reasons, and because of the methods used to mix and master a recording, these instruments can sound noticeably artificial.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide improved signal conditioners.
Another object is to provide improved signal conditioners for subwoofers.
Another object is to provide improved methods for the reproduction of low-pitched percussion instruments from an audio source.